Talk:The Koopa Kids/@comment-96.231.156.164-20170617111015
Well, after a few months of hiatus (Just like Freeze's uploading schedule), here is the second part to the every episode briefly reviewed. This time I'll look at season 2, while it may be a good season, it sure has its duds. Let's begin! -Fake Father (Both Parts): Rather than the first season starting with a decent pilot, this season pilot is trash. While not much happend in the first part that made me mad, the second part is where the garbage starts. Fawful and Kammy are bland villains who should've had more development. The prison scene where Mario mocks Boswer ain't that fun too watch. There are almost no jokes (The first part also had this porblem). And then there's Leoland. Although Freeze liked him in the episode, it felt like a forced way of Freeze to say "Hey, I like the Angry German Kid!" Not only that, but the AGK's appearance felt lazy, as rather than Freeze come up with a new character, he just used old AGK footage to fill runtime. Tsk tsk, not a good start. -Luigi's Birthday: Normally I like Luigi in the series, but in this episode he felt so out of character. Rather than being sorta happy and miserable, he felt like a jerk! Also, Nemesis felt like a forced way to show how Freeze hated Baby Rosalina. There is a subplot, but it barely is featured. -The Mafia: Finally, a good episode! It built on the rivalry between Roy and Boom Boom, and it had some nice comedy. The plot, while not original, felt like it was actually constructed well. Good job, you get a gold star! -Jr.'s Sick Day: While it feels like a rehashed King Bowser Koopa II, the episode was pretty good. Nice jokes, but the story had some plotholes (Like how Jr. got sick. The show never really explained it). Also, I can't forget the scene where Bowser interogates the Koopalings on Jr.'s dissapearance. It ended really good. -Rosalina's Wrath: While it may be Freeze's least favorite episode, I see it as just boring and forgetable. -Camp Mushroom: I don't want to explain my thoughts on it here. I have a special review just for it. -Growing up is Easy: It's not the best, at least it is better than the other Larry centered episode. -Betrayal: Meh. An episode about Toadette's gang ain't my cup of tea. But what the actual heck does the title relate to in the episode? -The Map: This was a nice charming episode that reminded me of going out in the woods and having an adventure as a kid. But there is one part I have a theory for. -Mushroom Kingdom Massicre: Forgetable. Just forgetable. -The Water Park: I was worried this episode would happen just as soon as I found the lenghty-ass comment suggest this episode. And it turned out just as I suspected, a generic SML Boswer Jr. wannbe-video. Nothing really happend, it was just the characters doing stuff. The ending was, kind of cool, but still, the episode sucked. Also, I kinda get the impression that Freeze didn't give much of a crap about the episode since he literally tells you almost everything that happens in the description. Seriously. Why not watch the episode when you can literally read it in the descirption?! -Airship Repairs: This episode was fun and had some pretty good jokes. One thing I must mention is reminds me of this fanfiction with a very similar premise. -Bowser's Daughter: It was bland, and felt like a redo of Chimchar5's 17th episode of Return of the Koopalings. -The Fast Food Theif: A nice mystery episode with twist and turns all the way through. -Ludwig's Gluttony: While the first part was, eh, the second part kicked up the pace. It made me sympathise with Ludwig and made Jr. a bit more likable. A nice conclusion. All in all, season 2 had a rough start but we got good episodes out of it like The Mafia, Ludwig's Gluttony, and Airship Repairs. You did good Freeze, now season 3 is going up to trial. -Bob